Chocolate Covered Cherries
by MajesticDemoness
Summary: Kagome has lost everyone and she moves to the states to find a new life and lands into being a High class escort girl. She meets the most unlikely male there who is a business tycoon, Sesshomaru. With a serial killer on the loose and her son being dragged along for the ride, who can she trust and what is a girl to do? Murder/Mystery/Erotica 18 (Contains sexual and violent content)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Business Man**

Full Description - Sins of the flesh and a web of lies that can come crashing down in a moment; that is the life of Kagome, or that is who she claims to be, danger and contracts is all she knows; though is that all she is really doing? She has lived her life independent and free to choose what she desires, then as a series of murders take place among her own kind, she begins to doubt her own sanity and fears for her life and the lives of those she cares for. As the walls begin closing in here comes and unlikely stranger, Sesshomaru; a supposed well-mannered business tycoon who is only in the city for a visit or so he claims. Can Kagome over come her past to trust this man enough to become the likely hero, or is he really the villain? Twists and turns walk you through her life as a roller coaster of emotions and events spiral her down a ominous path of shadows and mystery; can she survive the wrath of these turbulent times, or will her life story be on tomorrow's front page newspaper as the latest victim?

 **I do not own any Inuyasha character used here but do own the story plot line and other characters -Plot Based off a real book I'm writing enjoy**

It was a cool September night as I paced the familiar gray carpeted hotel room. The hour was growing late as I waited for him, my steps ceased as I stood in front of the window which stretched down to the floor of our regular room. My eyes focused on the distant glowing lights of the city; he was later than normal, which was odd for a man who was often too early. My eyes landed on the reflection of myself in the glass, I was dressed in my faux fur lined red robe which was cut too short and a champagne glass in hand, as the red curls cascaded down about my shoulders. My gaze shifted to the door as I heard a key click in the lock, and he, my current client stepped in and closed the door which echoed in the quiet room.

I watched him as he strolled in with his casual gait, and his movements slow as he tossed his jacket on the arm of the chair and loosened his tie away from his neck. My gaze stayed on him as he finally decided to look at me with those piercing blue eyes. "Get undressed." The statement he told me took a moment to register as my free hand automatically went to the tie of my robe and undid it, which allowed the material to fall loose, revealing some pale flesh. I set the champagne glass I had been holding onto the nightstand which was nearby as my fingers returned to my robe and slid it the rest of the way off, the soft material pooled on the floor at my feet leaving my body bare. "Good girl." I heard his voice again as I watched his large hands undoing the buttons of his shirt, I knew he could be a rough one, depending on his mood, he often fancied the dominant role.

His eyes remained on me as my own observed him still, his fingers soon loosened his belt as he made his way to the over-stuffed bed and sat on it. "Come here." As on command I moved to him like a trained pet; as I came in range his fingers encircled my wrist and he pulled me into his lap. I felt the bulge that raised his dress pants further against my bare rear and I soon sensed his rough palm groping my left breast, weighing it, squeezing it, as if measuring it up for the first time. He wasted no moment as his other hand slid down my front, across my abdomen and between my slightly parted thighs. His fingertips stroked along my folds before he found what he wanted, my clit which he rubbed relentlessly with his middle and index finger.

It drew a moan from my lips briefly as I watched his hand move between my thighs. Before I knew it my mind registered his fingers had left my clit to thrust suddenly into my already wet depths, as his action making my inner walls stretch over his digits which were easily sliding in and out of my body now from being coated in my own fluids. In a swift motion I found myself being maneuvered on my back, and I felt the blankets against the flesh of my spine as he was soon upon me. He seemed in a rush tonight, which was not like himself, as his fingers were unsteady working my core up to his liking. I watched him kneel between my spread legs as he fumbled with undoing his pants like an inexperienced school boy; his clothes were all ruffled as if he hadn't even changed clothes overnight. My thoughts were cut short as he freed his swollen shaft from the confinement of his lower clothing. It wasn't but a moment when his thick meat plunged into my core, he sunk every inch in with one heavy thrust of his hips. I heard him groan, as I myself released a gasp as he bottomed out in me without hesitation.

My fingers gripped at the blankets beneath me as he began to use my body; I felt him pull back only to return his girth fully into my depths, and stretching me over his throbbing length. He made sure to be balls deep in me each time he sheathed himself within my chasm. I felt his hips roll against my own with each thrust, rocking my body down to my bones. I watched my breasts bounce before me as I observed his head fall back, knowing he was losing himself in his own pleasure as he bottomed out against the entrance to my womb. He was riding me hard, and with a steady force as his hands came up above my head and landed on the edge of the head board gripping the wood for leverage; his speed increasing as he used his size against my smaller frame. A whimper crossed my lips before I bit my tongue to silence myself, because he didn't like hearing anything in the room but his own pleasure. He often told me I was nothing but his play toy, something to use and abuse, to give him pleasure and to take frustrations out on.

I could feel the muscles trembling beneath his skin as our bodies made contact briefly each time he went down on me. He was close, and I would be glad when he was done; he wasn't one of my favorite clients, just a business man from up town; another man bored of his wife and wanting to play under the table. Most of my customers didn't know how lucky they were, to have something to go back to beyond this side of the world. My thoughts were brought back to the present as he forced me to intake a sharp breath as he harshly bottomed the head of his shaft out within me. I felt his meat pulsing within my walls as he gave a quick jerk against me as he groaned and his movements stopped over me, and I watched him biting his lower lip. I knew he was pumping my core full of his thick potent seed, flooding my inner depths with with his very essence.

Within a moment he collapsed upon me before rolling off to the side and his body was heavy, but he did have a wide build, and he was fairly tone. His hair was dirty brown, though it was rare for me to pay much attention to the physical appearance of clients these days, they all tended to meld together, and one body after the next for the most part. Taking a deep breath I rolled from the bed as he was busy trying to calm his own heaving chest. I am often sore after my nightly affairs, depending on how rough the men become. He had been my second client today, and he often called on me twice a week; though my prices were reasonable, but not cheap. I made my way into the bathroom and adjusted the shower to a decent temperature before I clambered in the tube. I planned on washing then leaving, and he often lingered after I was long gone, though before I got half way through lathering my flesh I soon found myself pinned against a toned torso; as I saw two tanned arms about my waist.

His hands soon groped along my front once more as the hot water bathed us both. I then gasped as he sunk his shaft into my depths again and began riding me from behind. My hands reached out and placed flat on the green title wall before me. I felt his hands slide down my ribs and to my hips gripping them as he continued to thrust his full length into my slick chasm. I heard a moan escape him as he was seeking his own pleasure once more with my body. The hot water raced down my spine as I watched the rush of water fall with hollow tapping against the metal tub. He was soon finished with me, his movements stopped as I felt his hips give a jerk against my bare rear and I knew he was releasing another load into my awaiting passage. I heard him take a deep breath as he slid from me, to put distance between our bodies and I straightened my form and allowed the water to run over me a few more moments before exiting the steam filled area which had cloaked the enclosed tub. The foggy substance escaped momentarily before I closed the glass door again, which left him in the tub alone.

It was time for me to leave; I knew it had been probably near two hours since he made his appearance in our typical hotel room we used weekly, he might as well should have rented it by the month instead of the week. It seemed he would never get bored of me and he had been dipping into this little affair for near six months now and showed no sign of relinquishing their little arrangement. I released a sigh as I made my way to my bag near the bed where I had dropped it there when I arrived. I dug through the contents I pulled my normal day clothes out, them being jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt to walk around in public as every 'normal' person does. Dressing in a hurry I quickly repacked the backpack and slung it onto my shoulder. I glanced about the room again, taking inventory before hearing the bathroom door open and close, it had a light squeak to the hinges. "Same time next week." It was a statement not a question from him, as always. I just nodded as I acknowledged I heard him, and I slipped on my shoes and left the room.

My steps lightly echoed against the side walk, as my heels clicked with each stride. It was fairly quiet on the streets tonight for a larger city, and the only lights illuminating from the lamp posts scattered about the area; throwing shadows and haunting figures that didn't exist along the walk way. I was going to make my way to the store and then my apartment, and that was my usual routine every Thursday, and would stay my schedule until my costumers once more changed themselves out like a new set of clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Wealthy Fool**

I bounced my body slightly as I rocked toe to heel, and it was chilly out and the whipping wind lashed out against any exposed flesh; including my legs which were bare from the knees down to the tops of my feet. I was waiting on a client to pick me up on the usual corner, which was a couple blocks from my apartment. I wore nothing but a jean mini skirt and low cut blue tank top which revealed plenty of creamy plump cleavage, and it was topped by an overly thin black trench coat. My red high heels slightly clicked against the cement path as I continued to move in an attempt to keep warmer, and of course it wasn't working. I near jumped for joy when I saw the typical white limo pull around the corner, and the headlights were gleaming in the darkening hours as the night was soon to settle across the city.

This client I liked calling the wealthy fool because he had more bronze than brains when it came to his money, and he'd likely spend himself broke before the end of the decade; which didn't faze me any considering I was receiving a good chunk of cash each month for my services. I watched the limo pull to a stop in front of me and the back door opened on cue, I walked the few steps over and leaned down climbing in the small area as I seated myself on the black leather seat of the interior. It smelled of smoke and whiskey, which he often indulged on both in my presence. "Evening Doll." He had a country drawl to his voice which often rubbed me the wrong way as I simply nodded to him as he continued. "Time for a little fun and for what I pay you for." I heard him say as he drew a puff from the cigar he held in hand and the end of the cancer stick glowing in the dimly lit car, which I considered a small prison.

He was silent as I watched his free hand go down to the top of his pants and I heard the rattling of his belt loosening and the zipper being undone. This was often how our encounters started, though far from how it ended. I took a silent breath and slid over toward him and my own hands moved to his pants which freed his already hard meat from the confines of his lower clothing. With experienced skills my upper body leaned down and my tongue darted out licking up the length of his enlarged shaft before my mouth covered the head of it, sucking the swollen member. I felt his hand on the top of my head pushing down, and so my warm mouth consumed more of his girth, which inched him deeper into my oral cavern. He was big, and he often painfully stretched my mouth, but I made sure to keep quiet as I worked him.

He suddenly bucked his hips upward which shoved his engorged length partly into my throat, which made me gag slightly before I began moving my head up and down on him obediently. He soon pulled my head up by my hair removing him from my mouth. "Ride it." Was the next words I heard escape him, and I sat up and reached down beneath my skirt sliding my purple thong down toned legs to my feet. I removed my heels followed by the lingerie that was at my ankles. With a bit of shifting I moved over to straddling his lap, and my pale slender fingers wrapped about his thick length as I guided the head between my thighs and into my slick core. I forced my hips down on him, and felt every inch being consumed by my inner walls as I dropped my weight on him, which impaled my body on his stiff girth. I began raising myself only to drop back down on him, as I rested my knees on each side of his legs against the leather seat as I rode him. I felt his large hands go to my hips and began guiding me to a faster pace.

"Such a good girl. So tight." I heard him mumble as he gave a hard thrust upward with his hips which jabbed against my cervix making me gasp. I continued riding him, which allowed the male to guide the speed and rhythm he wanted as my mind was far away from the current situation, and my body on auto pilot as I was accustomed to guys using me. My eyes landed on a array of papers that was scattered across the back dash. With common moves I often used on him, my fingers slid up along his clothed chest as my body bounced over his, and slowly but surely my hands crawled upward from his chest to his shoulders then past him to the back of seat and onto the papers. I casually moved them about reviewing the contents briefly. All case documents, bank papers, letters, memos….and then my gaze fell on one I took great interest in, and with quiet haste I folded the article into a tight square and hid it between my fingers and the palm of my hand.

My attention returned to him, I studied his face briefly his typical brown eyes were closed and he continued to murmur things beneath his breath, as some I could not even comprehend he whispered them so quietly. My body felt so stretched over his length as he filled me up entirely with every inch he could continue to stuff into my tight entrance. His hands continued to guide me down in haste. I knew he was getting close to releasing his load into my depths. "Mm Jesus Doll, I can't ever stretch you enough, can't ever get enough…" His words trailed off again as I watched him bite his lower lip and his thrusts getting more aggressive with each passing moment. He was driving the head of member into the furthest reaches of my core, and making me feel every throbbing vein along his length. He suddenly slammed up and pulled my hips down, which forced our lower halves as close as possible to each other as he became still and moaned. I soon felt a warmth pooling in-between my legs as he flooded me with his bodily fluids. "Ugh…" is all I heard from him, and then a moment of silence before he continued.

"Jason get in here." I removed my body off of his as I heard him call out to his son, who was often with him. Settling back on the seat I took the chance to casually slide my hands along my clothed hips and planted the paper I had collected into the small pocket which rested there. My eyes shifted to the door as it opened and we were joined by Jason. He was a lean early 20's male who resembled his father quite a bit. "Ride this whore, get our money's worth." I heard his father's slightly slurred words and shifted to the opposite seat, laying on my back and spreading my legs which is how the younger man always used me. I heard Jason close the door behind him as he entered the vehicle once again, and he fumbled around a few moments as I listened to him undoing his pants. He soon covered my body with his own and rested between my legs for a moment and didn't hesitate to quickly cram his entire shaft into my chasm.

He began pumping in and out wildly, which rocked my body hard. A whimper crossed my lips as he repeatedly rammed the head of his meat into my cervix as I heard the older male chuckle and I felt his eyes watching the scene unfold from his corner of the limo. I felt a hand moving up my torso and landing on my breast; in a quick jerk the digits pulled my tank top and bra down in sync. My round plump orbs rose and fell with my heavy breathing as they now were exposed to the warm air within the confined back apartment of the car. Greedy fingers I soon felt consumed my left tit, which squeezed and groped at it as they jiggled and bounced with the hard pace he rode me with.

I uttered not one complaint as I let him do as he pleased to me for the most part, and the sounds of flesh slapping together within the confined space faded from my thoughts. Money well-earned as most would say. I always sent myself into the depths of my subconscious webs to avoid the physical reality around me for moments like this. Jason rarely lasted long, but he was often brutal, showing off his physical dominance over me. A slight sharp pain against my right tit brought me back to reality. The young man was pinching and giving light twists to my dark pink nipples before I watched his mouth come down and roughly suckle on my breast a few moments. He then latched my nipple between his teeth and pulled upon the sensitive flesh making me gasp at the mixture of pain and pleasure he caused in the action.

I watched the beads of sweat form across his creased forehead as he pulled his upper body away from mine, and his upper lip was pulled back near in a snarl; which spoiled his fair looks. His whole body was trembling as I knew he was getting near his climax, and he gave a final ruthless slam of his hips against my own before his form buckled and he landed over my figure with a loud grunt. His chest was heaving against mine as I felt his slick t-shirt graze over my bare chest. It took him a couple minutes to finally remove himself from my body allowing me to sit up; I knew I would be sore in the morning from this grand rendezvous as I straightened my clothes and put myself back in order, as my last act was sliding my heels back on my feet as I slid over to the door. "Was a fun night Doll, same time next week I expect." The older male's voice echoed in my ears as I made my escape.

My heels lightly tapping against the cement walk reverberated against the nearby buildings, and the sound was kind of a relief to my mind as I also heard the limo pull away. I was already feeling the effects of such a rough tumble, but I pushed the sensations aside as my fingers dipped into my side pocket and retrieved the letter I had stashed there. This was part of my insurance if anything did ever happen to me, it was a dangerous business after all and even being the upper class hooker came with risks. I gave a heavy sigh and tugged the flimsy coat tighter about my form. I was mainly hiding most of my body against the cool night air and as I walked the familiar path back to my apartment which wasn't far away. There was other pedestrians walking the street but they moved past in like a blur as I neared my destination. Making a sharp turn I went around the side of the building to the rear exit, not wanting to have the door man cross my path tonight. I quickly ventured through the kitchen avoiding the cooks, chefs, and waiters who bustled about as I located the service elevator.

Climbing aboard into the tiny transportation device I reached over and pressed the sixth floor button, and the doors slid closed as I felt the cables work to hoist up the contraception. It soon came to an abrupt stop and the doors automatically reopened, I stuck my head out first glancing about making sure I saw no one I knew and made a dash for my own door. I rummaged through the coat pockets before locating the keys and hurriedly worked the locks undone and turned the handle, as I near fell into the front hall of my current rooms. I quickly closed the door behind me and exhaled deeply. My eyes landed on the clock across the way which was the kitchen, it was near 10 p.m. I idly kicked my shoes off and peeled the jacket from my form, as I couldn't wait for a hot shower or even a bath to scrub the filth off of me from another night of work.

My steps were silent as I tip toed throughout the rooms and headed for the last one at the end of the hall. My fingers placed on the handle and I turned it quietly, the door cracked open and I slipped within. The only light illuminating from a small night lamp on the side table next to a bed. My eyes studied the figure that was in the bed, and it was barely visible, just an outline beneath a pile of blankets. Though beneath all the material I knew there slept my 12 year old son. I dare not sneak closer to view him, but I saw the fall and rise of his blankets and heard the gentle release of each breath from his lungs. He was exactly where I left him, safe and tucked away from the world outside, exactly how I liked it. I departed from the room as rapidly as I had came, to leave my child to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Day of Refuge**

I sat sipping sweet tea on my balcony as I listened to the commotion of the city streets below as the sun was just rising above the low lining clouds in the distance. My gaze glanced that way as I considered myself lucky to have the view over the river which was a distance off. Though the nature aspect was a great bonus, well what was left of it after humans cannibalized the area in an attempt to civilize the city. This was my only day off most weeks and I tried to always enjoy every moment of peace and rest, although as my eyes fell back down on the newspaper in hand I read the top headline once more. "East Side Killer Strikes Again: Sixth Victim Body Located" I shook my head at the thought, and I knew half his victims, which they were the lower class girls of the area, the street prostitutes. I released a sigh and dropped the paper onto the glass topped table that I sat at; it was troubling to think of it, and how dangerous the area was becoming for my own kind. I looked at the contents that was spilled over the table top that had fell from my bag when it toppled over earlier.

My three weapons of choice for the streets laid in sight, pepper spray, taser, and pocket knife. One or all of which I kept on me somewhere, just in case. I set the cup down which gave a clink sound as the two glass surfaces clashed. My eyes casually swept through the article on the front page about the girls, and it seemed they had electrical burns and were often found strangled or their throats cut. I slid my chair back from the table, and the metal legs making an annoying scratch sound against the cement as I stood abruptly. The story always sent a chill down my spine and I quickly tightened my floor length, furred robe about my body as I slid the glass door open and stepped back inside the apartment living room.

My son who still sat in his pajamas on the floor in front of the T.V smiled at me and I couldn't help but to return the gesture, and I stepped away and he went back to his cartoons which blared on the wide screen. He was always the main reason I walked the path I did, I wanted the best for him, and would always strive to give him the finest things in life such as schooling. I never want him to know the hardships of the same life I walked and do walk. Moving to a brown writing desk I opened the top drawer and pulled out a little black book, inside was jotted down names, dates, and descriptions of clients along with sheets of folded paper hidden between pages. I withdrew the document I had obtained last night from the limo and unfolded it. My eyes carefully read over the contents which I hadn't done last night since I was in such a hurry.

Though it did contain what I had suspected, account numbers, names and dates of contacts; even enigmas that were often drug related. Refolding the piece of information I slid it within the pages of the book as well and returned it to the bottom of the drawer. "Alex go get dressed please, Elaina will be here in a bit for brunch." I watched my boy nod and venture off to the back rooms. My mind turned to other things such as I had a special request to meet with a guy I've known for years. He had left a message on my cell to meet tonight, even though it was my day off. I didn't mind him, but he only traveled to this part of the country once or twice a year, and he didn't use and abuse like most clients.

So against my better judgment I called him back early this morning and arranged an early night dinner date. I had already picked out the evening gown and light makeup I would wear, and so it seemed set. We were to have dinner at the Monte Palore down town and see where it went from there. Moving swiftly through the rooms I heard the ruffling of my robe as it rubbed against random objects as I made my way to my room to change into something casual. Elaina had been my first friend I had made here in this city, though she was a couple years younger than me which didn't seem to faze her any. We always tried to meet up every couple weeks to get the latest's stories and gossip from each other. She was one of the only people in this town who knew what I really did as a profession, some thought I was an eccentric writer, others a divorced woman of a wealthy businessman who supported me to this day.

I closed the door behind me and peeled the robe and night slip off my body, glancing at my pale flesh in the mirror I didn't bother to count bruises or scratches I simply snatched up a loose fitting blouse and long length skirt that lay draped over my vanity chair. With haste I gathered my red curly locks in a bun and pinned it upon my head before I once again stared at myself in the mirror. I looked casual enough for a brunch I assumed, Jessica my house keeper and cook had been busying herself in the kitchen near an hour before dawn. She had three to cook for and two other meals to prepare before she left early this afternoon. I had told her not to worry about cleaning today, and the rooms were in good enough order. With a sigh I dragged myself back into the living room and scurried about tidying the area enough for company.

Glancing at the clock it was near quarter till 10 a.m. Elaina would make her appearance soon and in a way I'd be glad to be rid of her. I felt on edge this morning as the sensation hadn't worn off from last night. I just felt like an eerie presence had gripped itself over the whole situation I was in. I had been on the outskirts of Philly for near four years, and I was starting to think it was time for another move soon, although I'd rather cut all ties and end things here if that was the case. My foot nervously tapped against the waxed wooden floor boards as I waited as I heard a boyish chuckle and girlish giggle from the kitchen area briefly. Alex must have scurried his way into the kitchen after I went to change. On cue the buzzer rang for the door most likely announcing Elaina's arrival. Standing I smoothed the invisible wrinkles from my dark blue skirt and tugged the edge of my black blouse down before strolling to the door.

The camera confirmed my assumption of it being Elaina and I swung the door open to greet her with a wide toothy grin and playing the generous hostess for the next hour or so. "Elaina so nice to see you, it has been near a month, how has things been for you?" My voice sounded steady and clear to my ears as I waited for her response and watched her as the young woman with dirty blonde shoulder length hair and green eyes quickly hurried in with two bags in hand. She was wearing a long sleeved fall pattern dress with an assortment of leaves printed on the material.

"Oh, I'm just fine dear, just fine; my two girls are doing wonderfully, my husband traveling as usual with his business executives, currently in Montreal last I recall. I can't believe been near a month since we chatted, and my, time flies too often these days. I hope all is well with you and your son; or clients not giving you too much trouble I hope?" I watched her give a toothy smile of her own as she ventured further into the room and set the bags down on the coffee table in the living room.

"Yeah, just fine here as well, Alex is doing well in school and such. Clients are coming and going as they always do…" I trailed off as I took a seat on the recliner. Elaina always did most of the talking and I just had to answer here and there and keep an ear open for her. She was a sweet young woman, but too chatty half the time for my own taste. This went on for near the next hour; her filling me in on the latest round about news about politicians, celebrities, her family's escapades. Jessica served up sliced grilled chicken sandwiches with tea and cake on the side. The hour went fairly quickly and she had told me the bags she had brought in had been food from a party she had hosted last night and also some older clothes that I might like.

Elaine was gone before I knew it and I casually watched Jessica gather the tea cups and trays from the early meal. I glanced to Alex who was now gaming enthusiastically on one of his four game systems. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and focused on tonight. I hadn't seen Jason Glenmore in near three years. He had made a miraculous appearance about six months after I settled in this area, and I hadn't seen him since. He had been one of my first clients, right after I had graduated from university; and a rather generous costumer at that. My eyes focused once more on Alex who was currently screaming at the T.V because he lost a character.

I couldn't help but giggle slightly at the scene, the reddish brown hair of her son fell in his face repeatedly as he swiped at it to remove it from his vision; and yet he refused to cut it on many occasions. I watched his sky blue eyes narrow in for the kill on the screen as his fingers moved a hundred times a second over the controller to keep up with whatever action was playing out on the game. If nothing else he'd gain useful coordination skills I thought sarcastically. He had just turned twelve a couple months ago and I decided to give him a little breathing room to trust him enough to be at home by himself during most of the evenings I was gone; which was too often for her liking, but for the time being necessary to survive. Well at least that is what I always told myself. Though so far Alex seemed to follow the rules after my departures, and until I could prove otherwise I would continue to trust him in being alone.

The rest of the day ticked by fairly slowly for the most part, and I played games and spoke with Alex; and had another meal with him and helped him with his school work for the following week. I taught him another simple song on the grand piano which took up a large corner in the dining area, but I didn't care; if it helped my son be a better person, and to expand his horizons; I would teach him everything I could, while I can. The late afternoon approached faster than I desired and I sent Alex to go find something easy to eat in the kitchen, and then instructed him to go do his nightly routine and play a while longer before bed.

I ventured myself back to my room and dressed in the crimson colored, floor length dress I had chosen for the evening. It revealed a bit of cleavage and dipped down low in the back; the silky material resting right above my buttocks to keep everything well hidden for the imagination. I painted my face with a light layer of makeup and reorganized my hair so a few curls cascaded down along the sides of my face. The last of my tasks was at hand as I looked down and slid one petite foot after the other into matching heels, which had a weaved design along the top across my toes and up toward my ankles. I reviewed my appearance in the mirror and gave a sigh. "Here is to a grand evening…" I muttered to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Dinner for two**

I stepped from the checkered cab with my matching hand bag between my fingers as I tipped the driver and watched him pull away. This street was always heavy for activity because four of the hottest restaurants for the area are on this street, and normally you could only get in them by reservation; half of them two months ahead of time. Jason always had strings to pull, and he always tried to pull mine. I casually strolled through the front door which was propped open and to the front desk where a older graying man stood in a black suit and green tie. His voice was slightly raspy which grated on my nerves as I listened to him speak for the first time. "Name, please Ms." Was all he stated and I calmly replied. "Glenmore." I watched his bony finger scroll down the list of guests and near the bottom he stopped.

"Ah yes, Mr. Glenmore is due anytime himself, you are at table fifteen. Please follow your waiter for the evening." It was the last words I heard from the older man as my attention now landed on a male who was likely still only a teen. He led me through the crowd of people who soon cleared out to reveal the rows of tables; and a full house of a variety of people, mostly though it being upper class couples; flashing their newest designer clothes or jewelry they recently obtained through some deal or another. I took a deep breath as I prepared myself to deal with the coming activities of the next couple hours.

I soon found myself seated at the table waiting on my client. Glenmore had been one male who had stayed in contact with me as a client before I had even moved to this city. He had the desire to continue seeing me even if it only meant a couple times a year. He was a fairly gentle soul and good looking specimen for a owner of a law firm. I moved my gaze to the glowing candle flame which flickered in the middle of the table as I continued to wait for him; and my thoughts once more wandered. Glenmore on more than one occasion attempted to persuade me to become more serious with him, and even offered to move me into his own apartment at one time; if I hadn't known better I'd almost think the man was in love with me; though not uncommon for a customer to have some form of attachment after having sexual relations several times with the same female.

My hand idly placed on the wine glass and brought it to my lips as I stole a sip from it before returning it to the table as my fingers idly slid along the royal blue satin table cloth which cascaded down to the floor. It had been several months since he had called for my company, and I don't really know if it is a good or bad thing on how my nerves are feeling about seeing him again; and it was making me more on edge because he was late, which was very out of character for him. I released a gentle sigh as my gaze once more scanned the surrounding area; and my brain trying to drown out the constant bickering and chit chat around the restaurant. I would never get used to being surrounded by useless chatter, and overly stuffed shirts of aristocrats, along with wealthy fools who have no life but to buy their next wife or husband followed by string of useless purchases of outrageously priced toys. I closed my eyes and gave a light shake of my head as I continued to try to drown out the noise, and the sweetly sickening smells of mixed perfumes and colognes.

After a couple minutes I decided to open my eyes to the sight of Jason Glenmore strolling toward me with his usual confident strides and dirty blonde shaggy hair. His dark green eyes finally landed on my own as I watched a light smirk grace the corner of his mouth. It wasn't but a couple moments before he was seating himself across the table from me. "Good evening Jason." I made my statement casual as I gave a light smile in greeting. I watched as he summoned the waiter over and ordered coffee and a glass of brandy, before he looked back at me and finally spoke.

"Been a while Kagome, you are looking well as usual." I heard the casual friendly words fall from his lips as I took a deep breath before answering him. "And you are looking confident and laid back as always." I gave another light smile to him. He and I always bantered with each other, and I never had to worry about being myself around him, he wasn't controlling, never used me as a play thing or treated me as a object to own. In all actuality he was one of the few males that was a client who treated me like a person. I distracted myself by focusing on him, as I disliked dwelling on my own past or other clients; which most of it was negative and gloomy. "So how is your law firm doing?" I broke the ice once more between us and waited for his answer as I watched him pick up the menu.

"The usual, just landed a new company which is fairly large, they have a class action lawsuit against them for supposed food poisoning." I just gave a nod as I listened to him go on. I'd rather him fill the silence than me try to with meaningless gossip. I just kept having this eerie feeling of being watched and couldn't shake it. "I also recently added another lawyer to my firm, he is a bit wet behind the ears but, a decent fellow. We needed the extra hands, it has been getting fairly busy, which is why I didn't contact you last month." I just nodded as I acknowledged what he was saying. "Still not interested in moving back to California yet? I still have a comfortable room waiting for you." I made eye contact with him once more as he asked that question.

"Why getting that lonely without me Jason?" I near wanted to stick my tongue out at him like a child. "I have plenty to do here in Philly without thinking of California. If I find myself missing it I will let you know so you can whisk me away." I left the last words in a teasing tone and watched him scrunch his eyes slightly. He looked as if he wanted to try and convince me further but he knew I'd just come up with another excuse or reason to stay here. Any sane woman would be all over the guy; he was cute, wealthy, single, easy going, and fairly kind. What else could a sane woman ask for? Well I am not sane, never was, and love I figured wasn't there between the two of us, and besides that I had too much to complete here for the time being.

"You are too stubborn I hope you know. I don't really know what you are seeking or think you are accomplishing by the line of work you insist on staying in." He casually said as I watched as he motioned the waiter back over to the table to order. He knew what I liked fairly well and so he ordered for both of us which I didn't mind. "You are too smart to be putting yourself in danger, abusing yourself, letting males abuse you, and having a way out of it all. You know damn well, I would this very night bring you back to California with me, you and your son; you would be safe and well cared for with nothing to worry about." He bluntly cut his words short as I gave a heavy sigh over where this situation was going.

"I am fine on my own, I have been for years before I ever met you Jason you know it, and move back to California with you for what? To see you once a week? To be your mistress for another ten years before you get bored and find someone who you really end up loving and forgetting about me? I don't need that kind of dependence on someone; and I'd only be disappointed that it never gets that deep and serious between us." It had been me to be blunt this time and after that we fell into a simmering silence as the waiter soon came and served us the meal which I wasn't to hungry for after the conversation, though we both ate and he mentioned one thing or another about work, and I brought up my son and recent events. After we ate we decided to part ways, and I figured I vexed him enough for one night. Though he had slid me his card with three different contact numbers on it, if I ever needed him.

He cares for me I know, but I can't involve him and try to work things out with him right now, maybe in the future; in a year or two. I was out of the crowded restaurant now and decided to walk a while, as the cool air brushed along my skin which I was glad for, and some fresh air and away from people. My heels clicked against the side walk and caused an echo among the allies and buildings, a familiar empty sound, and not many people were out tonight, but I saw an occasional passerby-er huddling into their jackets or with each other. A steady clicking which wasn't my own heels walking caught my attention, the beat was near the same as my own but a bit off. I had the feeling of being watched again, which chased a chill across my body and it wasn't from the chilly bite of the night air.

It more sounded like boots walking and I wasn't going to stop and find out nor would I panic and run; though now I did regret a little bit of not hailing a taxi to get home; though no point in banging my head over it now. I continued to cautiously listen as the other pair of feet remained in a steady walk as my own feet did, I hoped it wasn't someone stalking me like the serial killer running around, but this was a upper class side of the city to be stalking a escort girl in; and I am not even dressed like one this evening so surely that isn't the case. A robber, rapist, stalker, fellow walker but most likely not the serial killer...I hoped. Then suddenly a pair of headlights flooded the darkened area and I heard shuffling then the booted assailant run off, and the echoing heard among one of the distant alley ways.

The automobile slowly passed me by, which was rare to see a car along this road though, not out of the normal. It happened to be a police car, ironically, and it slowly drove along the way before turning off to the left. Shaking my head I continued walking and planned to catch a taxi at the next road over; of course because this was not the place for a single lady.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Neighborly Bachelor**

I rolled out of bed around dawn the next morning, and with a groan I forced myself to dress and clean up as I stumbled into the living room of my apartment. I knew I shouldn't have had that third glass of wine, but after Jason I needed it. With a heavy sigh I turned a couple lamps on and moved to the kitchen making a fresh cup of tea which I soon enjoyed at the kitchen table. I took a couple sips and then remembered my newspaper likely sitting at my front door; as I forced myself up I shuffled across the apartment and two rooms later I was at my front door opening it to retrieve my beloved habit of each early morning, though instead I found a empty hall; but before I closed the door I heard footsteps and glanced down the hall to see Adam strolling up the last couple stairs which leads to the back fire doors.

He was in blue jogging pants and a loose gray t-shirt with his shoulder length brown hair tied back in a ponytail. His chocolate covered brown eyes looked up to meet my gaze, and a crooked smile came to plaster over his well-tanned face. "You are up mighty early Adam, Training for the marathons again?" I asked him idly just to break the ice. He was a sweet guy but not much of my type. I waited for his reply as he closed the gap between us for the most part; and I settled in the doorway of my apartment, wearing my lounging clothes which consisted of sweat pants and a tank top.

"Morning Kags, yeah marathons, six miles this morning; I have to get up to twelve before the end of the month. I hope to at least place this time around." I watched him flash another smile as he leaned on the wall across from my apartment. "Are you doing alright? I heard you come in mighty late last night, and you know how thin these walls can be." I saw him pull a water bottle from his back pocket and take a large drink from it before he continued talking to me, which was a bad thing about him, and he'd talk for an hour if given the chance. "You are still going to college this term, I'm thinking of going back for my masters in fall, and it could be useful to me soon." I finally got a break in between his questions and chatter to answer and speak for myself.

"Oh, I finished my classes for the time being, don't know when I am going back as of yet, and yes I got home late last night; was a long way home, though I am fine. You didn't happen to see the newspaper boy this morning did you? He very rarely misses a delivery, it is a bit strange." I hummed lightly in consideration of the situation, and simply sighed over it. I watched him tuck his water bottle away and glance down the hall before answering me. It was a long awkward pause but I waited with patience in mind, even though it was a bit annoying; he was in general. There was always something I didn't like about it, no matter how friendly he was, he just seemed fake in some sense, and I just couldn't put my finger on why.

"Oh yeah, I saw him early this morning, why didn't get a paper, you can have mine if you like, I rarely look at them, the negativity is too dull and depressing. Though that serial killer, tut tut , poor girls; and you sneaking around at night, be very careful, all sorts of animals roam this cement jungle some none too friendly. Hold on I will get you the paper." I watched him walk down the hall a few steps and fumble with his keys as he soon opened his door and stepped in, I walked over to the area of his door and waited outside; though I did speak my mind on his last comment. " I wasn't sneaking around, I was on a date, and just ended up staying out late; I am quite able to take care of myself, thank you."

I crossed my arms over my waist line in a slight agitation as I waited on him. He soon popped back out of the room, and handed me the newspaper. "Alright Kagome, I do sure hope you can, wouldn't want anything to happen to you, and you are such a nice lady after all. Have a good day Kagome." She watched him disappear into his apartment and close the door. With a shake of her head she moved back to her own place of refuge down the hall, with the newspaper in hand. The guy was odd sometimes, is all I can say about him, and just always rubbed me the wrong way. Closing my own apartment door and locked it in place as I went back to the sanctuary of a peaceful morning of tea and reading; with any luck that is.

Morning past too soon as I sent my son off to school, which was across the street basically, and decided what I would wear this afternoon to greet her third regular client; one I liked referring to as hot shot captain. I mainly liked calling him that to myself because the guy thought he was something special and half the time obsessed over himself in the mirror more than anything else most the time; as for captain, he was one; in the Navy, who loved playing doctor, even in his off hours; and I ended up his obedient slutty nurse. Which he often hiss and groan out in our sexual encounters wishing he could nail me every day in the hall closet of the hospital he currently worked in. If I didn't know better I believe that was the main reason he did become a doctor; to get his hands on nurses, which I didn't think most of them would care much to be groped by him; he wasn't much of a catch.

Sighing as I found myself rummaging through my closet wardrobe for the second time in two hours attempting to make my mind up on what captain would like to see me in, the guy wasn't one to rush most things, he liked it sensual and slow, even wanting me on top sometimes to make himself feel better about manipulation and control. Shaking my head to try and clear it I decided on my original outfit of the short knee high party dress, which was a dark purple with the outline of a dragon wrapped about the waist line and down to the hem of the skirt. I didn't really feel like going tonight; well I really haven't felt like going the last few nights to meet any of these men, but the money, always the money; two grand a night, type of income; which aloud such a decent lifestyle and her child to go to a decent school. Well the school dean also needed a little convincing, which wasn't too hard, only the best for my blood, my future who was growing too fast.

My thoughts were brought back to the present when I heard a text message hit my phone with a triple whammy of 'buzz'. I didn't really want to talk to anyone for the moment, but when I glanced at the name on it, I figured I should before he ended up at my door. I opened the text and it read back ally of 12th street 2 p.m. With a mental groan I glanced at the time and it read 1p.m; and so with dragging feet I made my way to dressing in blue jeans and a loose fitting creamy peach toned blouse. I had no desire to see David, he would lecture me, ask me when I would be through with these games, and ask me when I would call it quits. Well, little did he know I was on top of a lot of things, and if he would leave me alone for more than a month maybe I would get somewhere.

My thoughts further rallied my temper and I soon stormed out the door, down the elevator and into the crowded streets of Philly. I tugged my wind breaker closer to my body as I headed west to my destination. It took me about twenty minutes to get there and I slipped into the back ally glancing around to make sure no one was particularly interested in me. My steps were swift and I enjoyed the sound of no clicking from heels upon my feet this afternoon, and I really did hope none of my clients would contact me so I wouldn't have to deal with any males later tonight besides the one. I soon stopped at the end of the long cement hallway which was fairly gloomy because not even the warmth of sun rays could pierce this decrepit place. I idly rocked to and fro on my tennis shoes as I waited for the male who tended to grate on every nerve of my body.

David was like a over protective mother hen, I would never know why he always preferred to hound me like a lost puppy. He got paid, his bosses got paid, I was out here on my own accord nothing to really do with them; except would look bad on them if something happened to me. A shuffling of feet caught my attention as I glanced down the rest of the bleak ally way which caused a chill to chase down my spine. As if a shadow raising from the ground there was David in his black hoodie and jeans, and he always did like blending into his surroundings. I watched him approach in no rush as usual as I broke the silence between us as he stopped a few feet from me. "What do you want David?" I tapped my foot slightly as I was still annoyed from earlier about this situation, and we both could be caught over this and he better damn well have one decent excuse.

"Jackie and Michael are getting antsy about you still being out here, it has been two years, and you know how it goes with those who stick around too long. I dragged you into this and I am tempted to drag you out. Five years is a long time for you to be playing these games, and everyone involved knows it, even you; no matter how much you lie to yourself." I decided to cut his sentence off there, I completely focused on him now because my blood pressure was only rising considering I had gone through this twenty times before, three cities ago. With a deep breath I taped down my frustrations and attempted to speak fairly calmly to him; even though I felt like screaming.

"I've told you a dozen times, I am fine on my own, I am watching my own back, doing things on my own terms, and you didn't drag me anywhere I wanted to do this myself since my sister went missing; so don't patronize me like a child, you always got to do what you wanted to do in your work, let me do the same in mine. I will contact you when and if I decide to walk away from my life, now if you excuse me I have clients to tend to in a few hours." I lied through my teeth but I didn't care I wanted out of his presence before I told him what I really thought of him. I turned on heel and strolled out back to the sidewalks of the city, my legs lead me in quick strides back to the rear of my apartment building. I didn't need this drama, I had enough on my plate.

I near slammed the door of my apartment closed as I collapsed none too gracefully onto the sofa. It was become a fairly crummy day and then a sudden knock on the door finished it off when I heard the voice of Adam on the other side of the wall. He shouldn't even be home much less checking in on me; and I should be able to throw a fit if I pleased, I didn't need a guard dog or protector. I have done just fine on my own for the last few years, and I don't need any male telling me otherwise. I rose to my feet once again not even getting a five minute break as I made my way back to the door. With no grace involved I near slung it open as I looked at a perplexed looking Adam who stood near the door with two cups of coffee in hand. With a sigh I decided to greet him. "Hello Adam, how are you today?" The words came out flat to me but I didn't currently care.

"Well..." I watched him as he tried to start somewhere most likely figuring by now I wasn't in the greatest of moods. "I am doing alright, though I heard you come back in a few minutes ago and figured you might want some coffee to warm you up, considering it is quite chilly out still. So I made you a cup since you said you liked it the last time I made this kind, though if you don't want me around I will just head back my way and leave you be." I studied him a moment as I considered my own response; the guy was sweet, always attempting to do kind gestures for me, though he just didn't ever rub me the right way. With a deep breath I tried to give a smile to the male as I invited him into my apartment to enjoy the coffee with him.

"You can stay Adam, it has just been a bumpy morning, I hope I haven't offended you or anything; I just have a lot on my plate for the moment. Come in and we can chat for a few minutes; I would have thought you'd be at work today, you normally are." I waited for him to enter and I closed the door once more behind him, we both settled on the sofa and he set the cups down on the glass table. I rearranged myself on the overstuffed pillows as I waited for him to speak up once more, he was odd sometimes, always seeming to get distracted easily.

"Oh I wasn't really needed today so I figured why not try a day off, though sometimes I don't know what for since I don't have any family left and such. I was married before I moved here but she didn't want to move with me so it ended on a sour note between us. I consider the guy who left you high and dry an idiot though, you are a very smart and decent woman with a respectable son; yet some pride driven stiff shirt leaves you; I don't know what to think of most of the world anymore. Relationships aren't what they used to be with all this tech and wanting instant gratification." I saw him shake his head mentally agreeing with himself I'd assume as I took a drink from the coffee he had brought; it felt so good going down my throat, which warmed me from the inside out. Though I really did like this coffee, it had a maple flavor to it which he had told me was imported from Canada.

"Well times change and so do people, societies, styles, laws and politicians. It all goes around like the very earth we stand on; it is just part of the life humanity has decided to create for itself as odd as it maybe." I had finally decided to answer him; it was nice to sit in company with someone of the opposite sex who wasn't trying to get me in bed all the time. "Maybe one day you can remarry; and not all women are tech obsessed or wanting instant love. Also relationships tend to hit us when we least except it, when we aren't looking for it." I was trying to cheer him up some, so the situation didn't look totally gloomy though I wasn't exactly a professional at being optimistic myself. I moved my gaze to my cell phone which was also on the table, and surprisingly hot shot captain hadn't sent a text for us to meet up tonight, which was out of the norm and I wasn't typically that lucky.

"Whelp..." My attention returned on my current male companion as he downed the rest of his coffee. I had mainly just popped in to make sure you were alright, you seem to be more agitated lately since you keep slamming doors." He smiled at me as he got up and stretched his limbs out before walking to the door which he had only came through a few minutes ago. "I hope your afternoon improves Cat, otherwise I might have to do something drastic." He smirked at me oddly before he disappeared and closed the door behind himself, and once more leaving me to an empty apartment. I sighed and went back to sipping the cooling brew which had yet to leave my hands. My attention went back to the cell phone on the table. It would be too good to be true if I had another night off...or maybe he was sick or changed plans. With any luck one of those options would be the case for the evening and I could find other things to do with my time. Maybe it was time for another move; I was picking up a few things here but nothing that viable to cut the strings completely.

The lease on the apartment ended in three months, and I'd decide by then if I would stay or go; though I hated uprooting my son for the third time since he started school, and I know he disliked it but he never protested just packed his things and followed me to the ends of the earth. My thoughts then fell onto his father, not a regret but simply a situation I couldn't stay in if I wanted to have my own life. Don't get me wrong the guy would have supported me, and buried me in affection but I felt so limited to what I could do with myself, so I called it quits; and since he couldn't take care of Alex so I ended up with him. They had only met each other a couple times since then; and I'd hope one day soon Alex and his father would get more time with each other after I decided to settle down somewhere and quit my current profession.

When I thought I was becoming lucky about tonight my phone rang and I groaned before answering it. Though it was no one I expected on the other end as I heard a unknown voice echo through the speaker, distinctly a deep male voice. "Hello Kagome, I got your number from a friend, who said you are a leading lady to escort around. I am looking for an escort for tomorrow night to a costume party; I can pay you upfront when we meet up, and I am offering three thousand for two hours of your time; no after hours fun of course; I am not that type of gentleman. I am only in town for a week and decided to join my friend to this party tomorrow night, and I do hope you will join me. If you accept simply text me tomorrow afternoon around 3pm, have a good evening Kagome." Dead air was her only companion on the phone now as he had hung up on the other end. The man on the other didn't even wait for a reply or good bye; though what would it hurt to go, they would be meeting in a public place, hang in a crowd, and she'd get paid for it; what could the worst be? Besides been a while since she actually played the escort girl, which had been her original career.

The prospect of a new temporary client and going back to my original work as an escort girl was exciting to me on some level. It would be a change of routine for one night and hopefully would shed some light on what else I'd like to do with my life as of late. Maybe David was right, and I had been doing this too long; looking for answers I would never find, but maybe they were just around the corner. Setting my phone down I decided I needed more coffee and went to the kitchen to fetch some. I don't know why but I was feeling a bit giddy about the date, even though wasn't really a date just a guy paying me to be a trophy on his arm for a couple hours, though who knows what could come about over it; it really was a change of place and faces. I had a bit more pep to my step as I made and dragged my coffee with me back to my room to look through my clothes for what I might wear tomorrow night, who knows it could be fun for once.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Masquerade and Charades**

I stood the next night in front of my full length mirror admiring myself for it took me near two hours to get ready for this party. I had decided to go, just for the little adventure that I rarely got to experience. I watched myself in the mirror a few more moments as I traced my floor length black dress which was strapless with my gaze, and it had sequins embedded in every inch of the material. There was a split on the side clean up to my hip and I wore black matching high heels. My hair fell in curls around my pale features and my mask was of a cat face. The black cat, I would be playing for the evening and I was hoping nothing would become too uncomfortable to put up with.

I had contacted the male by text and he told me to be waiting for a limo at the corner of 8th and 6th street which I planned to take a taxi to. He had told me that he wouldn't be in the limo but would meet me at the front doors of the old estate which was just outside of town. He had told me he'd be wearing a wolf mask, and gray tux; and I was free for the evening as I had dropped Alex off a few hours ago at his friend's house for the night. Everything should be set for the evening, and it was about time for my taxi to be showing up. I grabbed my small matching handbag and fur coat before scurrying out hearing it click in place behind me I knew it was locked. I made my way down the hall calling for the elevator; and as I waited I adjusted my coat and gloves' making sure everything was in order and looked decent.

The ding singled the arrival of the elevator and I stepped in knowing most likely the taxi was waiting for me down stairs, and I would not doddle anywhere. I soon found myself at 6th street waiting for a limo that I hope did exist and whole thing hadn't been some outlandish prank, and I also hoped it wasn't some other form of set up. It wasn't as cold tonight but still had a bite to the air for a light breeze passed through the area. I figured it had been around ten minutes since I had been dropped off, and I'd give it another ten and if no limo I was going home, for this was a little bit ridiculous. Though, as I ended that line of thought a set of pure white headlights illuminated the whole area, and it also blinding me in the process.

I closed my eyes and suddenly heard the car pull directly in front of me and came to a slight squeaky stop. I readjusted my eyes to the darkened area and realized it was the black limo parked before me, and I heard the driver door open and close as I glanced up seeing a little man came scurrying around the side mumbling apologies for being late. He opened the door for me and I slid inside. This had been the first limo I had climbed into which didn't have a owner or smells of liquor and smoke; it was nice. I settled myself back against the leather seat and soon the vehicle was in motion again as I looked to the driver. "You were instructed where to drive me?" I asked in a soft tone, so I would not offend the man somehow; and he promptly replied.

"Yes ma'am, Mr. Katashi comes to town now and then and uses our service. He told me to pick you up and bring you to the old Mercury estate house, I hear there is a big party going on there tonight, and it should be fun miss. Though don't worry I will get you there before you can say midnight for Cinderella." I near wanted to giggle at the man and how he spoke, and he was friendly kind, even though he was noticeably unschooled. Though as the driver had said they did arrive in no time and the place was fairly crowded; limos and cars lined the extravagant driveway as they dropped off guests. I felt suddenly a bit uneasy even though I had gone to parties before this one was a bit out of my league I'd have to guess.

It was soon my turn to exit my current transportation which we had dropped tickets off at the gate, and I joined the rest of the crowd which was hovering about the court yard chit chatting burning time before the doors opened I assumed. It wasn't but two minutes or less when someone approached me, his frame was tall but had a thicker build to what I was used to; his stride was confident but slow as he made his way to me. He soon stopped a couple feet away from me to where I could make out the features of his mask were indeed a wolf; especially it being a bit hard to see through my own disguise. I soon heard the familiar voice from the phone call yesterday.

"Glad you could make it Kagome, the cat portrayal suits you. I think my associate advised me right in calling you for an escort." His voice was smooth but deep, and though I am glad his associate had such confidence in my ability to handle this situation; if he even knew what it entailed. I heard him began to speak again as my focus returned squarely on my current situation, and I didn't really know what to make of this man or this place. "The house should open shortly the Mercury family has always made it a habit to be fashionably late." His tone then had been slightly sarcastically playful as I continued to watch him and he slid his hands into the pockets of his pants; which was the action of a nervous man.

I finally decided to break my silence and replied to the male. "I am glad your associate had so much confidence in me to refer me to another client. I hope I do not disappoint you in our brief encounter for the evening." I watched his shoulders fall in what I assumed was a shrug as he reached out and offered his hand out to me; I hesitated a moment before accepting the awaiting fingers which lightly engulfed mine. He guided me closer to the large wooden door way as if he knew they would open soon; I heard his voice vibrate the air around us again.

"I doubt you will be a disappointment, you already show signs of having good tastes and being well mannered so we shouldn't have any dilemmas while in each other's company this evening." As if on cue the old wooden doors leading into this brick mansion squeaked ajar; allowing new light to illuminate the surrounding court yard. The crowd had fell silent as they all seemed to hold their breath as the situation unfolded before their eyes. Soon a lean and lanky graying man wearing a tux and Phantom of the Opera mask stepped outside in view of all who had gathered; I heard him clear his throat as he prepared to speak his mind to the awaiting crowd.

"Thank you all for coming this evening, and those of you returning to my estate know this is my yearly charity event to help fund the child hospital down town; all of those who are new to this place I hope you find my home appealing to your senses; as my wife redecorates every year for this occasion and I do enjoy her time and work she places into this extravaganza every year. The theme this year as you know is masquerade, and I see many grand costumes out and about tonight. There are light drinks and refreshments provided, and this party ends at 11p.m; so enjoy yourselves and have a bewitching evening. The man disappeared back within the house, and the lights shining out of the doorway prevented the guests from seeing what laid beyond; and the dim lanterns provided little help in the situation of curiosity.

I felt my companion for the evening tug upon my arm as the gathering of people began to file in. I followed his lead and stuck close to the male as we soon entered the mansion, and it took my eyes a few moments to adjust to the blinding rays which came reflecting from the chandeliers above. There were rows of tapestries hung upon the walls depicting a variety of scenes from war to lazy days on the beach; the ceilings had silver and gold large ribbons dipping up and down like ocean waves around the chandeliers. Glancing down my gaze landed on polished black marble floors with white specs integrated within the stone to make it depict a image of the clear night sky. It really was quite a beautiful lavish lay out; oh how the rich had money to burn. I near wanted to chuckle at the irony but refrained myself.

I continued to let my companion lead me around not paying much mind to him as he greeted fellow guests he passed by. I soon found he had guided me to the bar and he was ordering a drink, and he glanced down at me and requested a red raspberry wine which was for me and a whiskey for himself. The bar tender soon handed me the wine glass and my companion the shot glass. I watched as he downed it all at once. Well, I learned at that moment my partner for the evening could handle drinking and likely disliked the crowd he was stuck in. I decided to remain quiet as I sipped on my own drink and turned about looking at the crowd of people since he had released his hold on me. Though my thoughts were soon interrupted as I heard his deep smooth tone, and oddly enough he had no accent like most people I had met along the way of this odd road I called a life.

"You seem quite mellow in this situation. You must be used to places like this." His comment was clipped short as another male and female approached us, and they were laughing lightly among themselves before they stood right before us. The male of the couple spoke first with a smile plastered to his tanned face; though only the lower half of his face was visible apparently my own companion knew who he was because I heard his voice first once more. "Garrett, surprised to see you here, Mrs. Jasper." I watched as the man I knew as Mr. Katashi inclined his head toward the couple.

Now apparently it was Garrett's turn to speak. "Of course, I always try to attend these gatherings, it would be rude of me not to considering who my father is." I heard him finish and a light giggle escaped his companion 'Mrs. Jasper'. I was already bored of these two, and if I had to take a wild guess, they weren't married, she was likely hitched to some older guy and was becoming an arm piece for this guy known as Garrett. I lightly shook my head as the circles continue among the rich; they really weren't any better than the poorest of the poor. My thoughts were broken once more by Mr. Katashi voice. "This is Miss Kagome, she was kind enough to be my companion tonight." I put on a light smile in greeting as all attention was now on me; I soon heard Mrs. Jasper direct a question at me.

"So Kagome, what line of work are you into?" It was a simple enough question but I had to always lie in the heat of the moment because it would draw too much gossip and scandals for any companion if I fessed up to my current line of work. "I own a chain of flower and boutique store in California." I idly stated as if I said it every day of my life. "I met Mr. Katashi when he hired me for a catering arrangement." I always liked killing two birds with one stone; and would leave most other questions dead in the water. I felt Katashi look at me, and I could just feel his piercing gaze on the top of my skull though I paid no mind as well as I could that was.

"Well, that is nice dear. Garrett darling, let's go find Todd and Anne they are always such fun." I watched as Mrs. Jasper wrapped both arms about Garrett's and her companion simply patted her hands and I heard him simply state. "Alright dear, Katashi, pleasure as always." I watched the male's incline their head to one another as the couple took their leave across the marble floor. I shook my head again and glanced up at my own companion who was still watching them stroll off, and I watched his head shake as well and near wanted to giggle. I was glad someone else did notice what type those two were as well.

Though my humor was short lived as his sight came down on mine before he spoke again to me. "You seem good at covering your own ground." The words were neutral to my ears, and not really annoyed or impressed. My shoulders fell in an undignified shrug before I decided to answer him, and I smoothed a invisible wrinkle from my dress. I decided to return my gaze up to the male who I didn't know what he looked like with that wolf mask covering his features; I couldn't help but imagine a bushy eye brow rose up at me over the situation.

"I always have a couple cover stories in my pocket, wouldn't look too well if I came out and said I was a high class hooker, would it? I also made sure to make the location far away from here so they could never try to piece it together. I've done this for a good while, and plenty long enough to know when to dot my I's and cross my T's." I took a long sip from the wine glass I still held to shut myself up, and I was a bit nervous but clamped down tightly on my emotions so they couldn't run rampant with my tongue. I was hoping this glass of wine would calm my own nerves before I did slip something I shouldn't in this situation.

"Well, there shouldn't be many I know here, most my contacts and clients are in bigger cities." I wasn't going to ask anything after he made that comment, and I would keep my mouth shut unless he needed me or asked something of me. I might have been playing a cat tonight but curiosity wouldn't be the downfall of me tonight. It did make me feel a bit better that he couldn't see much of my face, which I hoped was a mutual annoyance with him as well; but then again I couldn't even see his hair color, he knew mine. I near wanted to scrunch my nose but the sound of a familiar melody filled the air and caused the crowd of people to quiet down. I set my near empty glass down on the counter as Katashi decided to take a seat at the bar. I near sighed at the sight of him doing so.

This looked like this was going to be a boring evening after all as I adjusted my gown and idly sat on the seat next to him; watching the crowd in the same way he did; or well he might have decided to doze off as far as I know. A few minutes later when I actually did think he was sleeping and I was watching the couples swirl by in a turn of colors as their partners danced them across the floor; he decided to speak once more. "I'm sorry if I am not a lively companion, I am actually waiting on someone which is why we are mainly here to begin with." His voice slightly spooked me out of my boredom as I just nodded casually in the gesture of letting him know I heard him. If I could sprawl myself out across the bar in a un-lady like fashion of protest, I certainly would have.

I decided to break the ice between us once more as the silence was scratching on my nerves. "So why did you even need an escort then, if you were just meeting someone here?" I glanced at the spot where his face would be if there wasn't a wolf disguise in its place. He was silent for a long moment, and I figured he might not answer me so I looked back out over the couples who were twirling on the dance floor as each song played out. My foot tapped lightly to one beat or another before he suddenly spun on his stool and faced me. I turned my attention to him a bit nervously wondering if I had annoyed him though, and I watched his mouth open, the only part of his face a could see besides his chin and words began falling out.

"I'm Mr. Katashi, I run a series of businesses from restaurants to car dealerships. I am supposed to be meeting a client here tonight to discuss a partnership deal. I dragged you along so I would look less suspicious sitting around at a bar twiddling my fingers." His words came out in a rush, which I figured was anxiety on his part. I took a chance and reached out with a gloved hand and patted his own hand which rested on the bar. This guy was far more nervous than I thought I was and I wasn't going to push him on anything.

"It is alright, Mr. Katashi, crowds aren't my cup of tea either, but sometimes I like looking at some of the wealthy fools, and no offense of course to you; and see a blow-fish or jelly fish, because some of these guys when they puff up they remind me of a blow-fish and the women are like jelly fish wrapping their tendrils around some unsuspecting rich sucker...unfortunately it is always about the money." I reached for my drink once more and finished it in one tilt of the glass. I don't know how he would take my outspoken mannerism but I had done sealed my fate one way or another.

"That is a interesting analogy to describe us rich fellows. Though a sucker fish would be more accurate, as we tend to suck the blood from everything around us." I digested his words and watched him throw another shot of whiskey down his gullet before his tongue darted out and licked his lips in anticipation or nervousness I'd never know; though his next words did surprise me a bit. "Let's take a whirl around the room for show eh? What else do we have to do but tap our heels and twiddle our fingers." I didn't have the chance to even protest if I wanted to as he rose up swiftly and grasped my upper arm tugging me on my own feet and swung me onto the dance floor with him on my heels.

The newest sound just began to blare into the room from the live band in the far corner, and it was a simple waltz which was I graceful for and I felt one of his large hands upon my waist and the other palm to palm as he guided our joined hands away from our bodies. I put my other hand on his shoulder as he began waltzing me across the floor, quite well for his larger size; his movements quite graceful and smooth as he guided me about the room among the other couples who were lounging in each other's arms. I easily kept up with my companion as he moved me about the marble floor in a flurry of colors and brief brushes of clothing. He was making me dizzy as he spun me any chance he got, and though he always brought my body back close to his as he drew me back in.

I figured he was attempting to lose his nervousness on the dance floor and it felt like the longest song of my life as I felt my stomach give a rumble of complaint from being handled roughly on the dance floor. When I thought I would have to ask him to stop the music ended and he strolled me back to the bar and made sure I was alright sitting back in my original spot. I heard him take a deep breath as the bar tender slid him another drink into his reach. His overall demeanor seemed a bit better, more relaxed now as I watched him watch the crowd. There was just something about him that was familiar; I didn't quite know what it was. I've known too many people, too many faces, and voices; everything always just blended into one another at times.

The words were on the edge of my tongue to ask the bartender for another drink when a man approached our location at the bar, and he had a young blonde lady on his arm who was dressed in a simple maroon floor length dress which had spaghetti straps. She looked too young but some girls looked fifth-teen and were twenty-five, and I wouldn't ask, it was none of my concern. The man on the other hand was in a purple and green suit with a joker mask shielding his face, and his companion held her mask in hand seeming none too thrilled about it. They approached with a cheerful atmosphere about them and were soon before us. It was Katashi who spoke first in greeting and the others returned the salutation. I was hoping this might be the guy Mr. Katashi was waiting on so things would maybe calm down a bit afterwards. I had drowned out their casual conversation losing myself in my own web of thoughts; though at hearing my name I looked back at Katashi who had been the one to mention me. I had caught on then that he was introducing me and I simply smiled toward them.

"Miranda dear, why don't you take a walk with Kagome a few minutes while I talk a bit of business with Katashi for a while." I heard a light giggle out of this woman known as Miranda and watched her nod her head before she reached out to me and casually locked her arm with my own and tugged me away across the room. I didn't know what to make of it, and it was suspicious. If it was just business what did it matter if us women were there. I was reluctantly strolling along side of this cheerful blonde, who had a soft voice and a quick giggle. She was chatting about random girlish things, which wasn't much interest to me, but I politely nodded my head when needed or said a curt no or yes. My mind was still at that bar wondering what was so secret that I had to be dragged off listening to mindless chatter.

I was still stuck on the fact in my brain that I swore up and down that I knew Monroe from somewhere, he wasn't a past client, that was a sure check off the list; but his demeanor and posture just leaned me toward a male I might have knew several years ago. Maybe if I could get him to take his mask off, I would know him then. I released a light sigh which caused my companion to think I was tired so she tugged me over to a bench and we sat together. Her next line of chatter though caught my attention greatly, and I focused fully on her, listening. "Monroe and I had a mild fling a couple years ago, we didn't work out and I figure mainly because I am too much of a chatter box, who loves shopping and makeup. I swear I think I bored him to death sometimes." She quit talking randomly and I glanced out across the room where she was looking toward; the two men were where we left them, as they leaned against the bar chit chatting. She began talking once more.

"He is a decent guy, I've known him near three years, so if you considering getting serious with him, it takes time but if you have the patience he is worth it."She smiled at me and I just returned the gesture; though if only she knew she was so far off that she'd fall off the edge of this story line. It was my turn to look across the room at the two males. I tried watching their mouths move but could barely make anything out. Something just felt odd about the whole situation, and I wanted to know what it was. I figured we had been gone from them for about ten minutes and it was about time I crash their little party. If I was stuck here for over another hour, I was going to try and figure something's out; although I didn't know why considering this would likely be the first and last time I'd ever see this guy again.

Though things just got more interesting when a young clean shaven blonde male wearing a simple black tux came strolling up to Miranda and I; and it made me near want to giggle, but I refrained as this young man was soon upon us with a dashing smile across his face; his attention was on me for some reason and I then knew why after Miranda spoke. "Kagome this is Derrick, my brother." I could see the resemblance now of how blonde hair and blue eyes ran in their family. My thoughts were interrupted again when Derrick decided to speak up.

"Good evening sister you are looking well and it is a pleasure to meet you Kagome." He gathered my hand into his own and placed a kiss upon my glove; talk about old fashion, but that was the way with some of these families. He soon released my hand and turned his attention back to his sister and began chatting with her. I zoned out focusing mainly on the two males across the room again, and it was becoming a slight annoyance; like an itch in a spot that you can't quite reach. Though my focus was soon forced back onto my current situation as I heard Miranda say something was a wonderful idea. I looked at Derrick who had his hand out toward me in an invite and I pieced it together of him wanting a dance.

With a mental sigh I reached out and accepted his hand and he tugged me up out of my seat. His fingers came to rest on my hip as he guided me onto the floor before the next song began; it turned into a much quicker beat than the first one I had danced to, and it seemed this guy Derrick was taking advantage of it as he pulled me close against his body and began rapidly leading me across the dance floor. His steps were swift and accurate as he twirled and twisted me about guiding our movements in a series of circles about the room. I think we ended up catching the attention of a few other guests for the floor seemed to clear out for the most part. I didn't have the chance to look as he continued to wrap me about his form and lead me into the next series of steps that he seemed appropriate for the section of the music.

I thought Katashi was good at getting me dizzy this guy would likely win the gold star for that category. I was sure I would near be sick but luck was with me again as he suddenly stopped with the music, which had me leaning backwards in his arms. A succession of cheers and claps broke out across the room as he straightened me up and I was blushing like a school girl who had just got her first kiss, to know I was put on the spot this badly in front of half of the higher class in Philadelphia. I removed myself out of his reach only to look over and see Katashi himself strolling to us. He really did look like a stalking wolf in that moment, and it wasn't a moment I wanted to be a part of, who knows how he would handle this particular situation.

Derrick had a smirk clear across his face as he went to guide me back to the sidelines basically though Monroe would have none of it as he stood in front of both of us. "Thank you Derrick but I do believe I can escort my date back to a comfortable location." That is all I heard out of Mr. Katashi as he grabbed my arm and near hauled me to a nearby door which led outside into the cool night air. All that was running through my mind right now was, I was likely going to get the lecture of my life for some reason. He suddenly halted our movements and here came the barrage of words falling from his razor like tongue.

"What in the world did you think you were doing? Did I not tell you earlier I was attempting to stay fairly unnoticed, and when I said I didn't need any suspicions thrown on me." I watched his hand go up and I near thought he wanted to hit me but he didn't he pulled his mask off which was likely irritating him and was hindering his current lecturing expedition. Though before he could return to throwing a fit I cut into the one sided conversation, to give him a piece of my own mind, even if it meant making things worse.

"I didn't see you get dropped off with some random chatter box, and I wasn't hired to be a baby sitter. I was hired to dress nice, look pretty, flash smiles, pretend to be someone I'm not. I was not on contract to think I would be gossip lady of the day; I was supposed to be on your arm, in your company, and lingering about being your companion. So it is not my fault some other man decided to sweep me off my feet because I looked quite bored." I studied his features now, he had midnight black hair which was unruly from the mask he had just stripped off and green eyes that was haunting my emotions at the moment; and he was lightly tanned but not noticeably so. Besides that crease line that was a sign of his agitation hovering on his forehead, he was quite a handsome male; too bad he probably wanted to fire me on the spot and even worse I still didn't know why he was familiar to me.

My hand came up as I peeled my own mask off which revealed my pale features; and caused my curls to dance about my shoulders and across my face. If he wanted to be agitated I could look annoyed too. I saw him studying me a moment in the dim light of the nearby lanterns without my mask on now before he continued his onslaught of words. "I had given you fair warning I was waiting to meet someone, and what did you think that I could amuse you and him at the same time, when he was my primary reason to be here?" I near wanted to growl at him for some reason, the guy went from someone I near pitied to wanting to throw a frying pan at him.

"Just because I simply danced with another guy you act like I was having sex with him on the dance floor; now that would have been something you could throw a fit over, paying me to have sex with another man." I couldn't believe I was bickering with a client, we were outside in the cold night air, arguing over something fairly pointless and we barely knew each other to begin with. I took a deep breath and moved several feet from him before talking again. "This is fairly a waste of time Mr. Katashi. We aren't children, and we shouldn't be arguing like them. If you disapprove of my actions I am sorry, that is just how it turned out. I didn't think simply dancing with another male would cause half the guest to have their attention on me, if I had known he would whirl me about like that I wouldn't have danced with him." There, that was it I was done, if he wanted to keep this up I would walk right back in that door and out the front, calling a taxi and going directly home.

I patiently waited for him to say something, letting him stand there like an idiot digesting what I had said to him and about the whole situation. He looked at me with a blank look on his face as if he was composing himself; I then heard him release a sigh and watched him as he ran his hand over his hair as if soothing it back. "I am sorry I raised my voice to you, I have been under a lot of pressure lately and didn't really desire to come here. If you like I can pay you and we can part ways. My business here is complete and I have no want or need to stay here longer than needed." I watched as his lips formed a thin line, near frowning over the situation at hand. I took a deep breath and brought my shoulders down in a shrug. If he was done then I was done, and this wasn't really a scene I loved to mingle in.

"If that is your decision then let us depart and save each other some misery." I simply stated as I walked back to him, and he simply looped my arm into his as we strolled back inside and made our way to the front door without being spotted. We stood under the porch over hang as I watched him ring two different cars, which was kind of odd but I shrugged it off; likely just going two totally different directions I figured. Though I couldn't help but to break the silence after this odd night of events; I didn't want us to end on total awkward terms. "You are a decent dancer Mr. Monroe, and thank you for choosing me to be your companion tonight, I hadn't ever been to such a lavish party." It was a simple statement but I meant it, and I hope he knew that. I felt his gaze on me as we hovered a few feet from each other and I continued to look out into the near complete darkness of the court yard.

"I'm a decent dancer? You are the one who kept up with Derrick Chaster. That guy has a degree in dance." I near wanted to break out in a giggle over his words but simply smiled. If I had been a smart mouth I would have said who doesn't? Though I didn't want to spoil our last few minutes together. "If the situation had been any different as of late Catherine, I would have likely enjoyed an evening with you, but as I said I am under heavy pressure as of late to get results in a transaction I am working on." I sighed and glanced to him, and it was a pity on how we had to meet and under the situation, but such was fate.

"That makes two of us..." I mumbled beneath my breath as I saw him step toward me and reached out with a paper in hand. I accepted it and saw it was a cashier's check for the money we had agreed upon. I tucked it in my bag even though I hadn't felt like I earned it; my gaze once more shifted to him as I outlined his good looks one more time with my eyes. In another life, maybe so, but not like this or here. I tugged my fur jacket closed which I had picked up on my way out the door. Life was too temperamental for even me sometimes, and I didn't know where each day would take me, but tonight was a cruel irony, for showing me a guy I could never have and making me think of a possible life with him.

"Thank you, who knows maybe we will have a rain check someday to try this again, fate tends to throw odd curves at us sometimes." I smiled and looked away from him as I heard the first limo pull up, it was for me. I took the few steps over to the car and Justin beat me to it and opened the door; I slid inside and I watched him lean over slightly to look in at me. I believe he wanted to say something but he didn't and simply said "Goodnight Kagome." At that he closed the door and the limo was on the move; I released a heavy breath that didn't know I had been holding. It had been a long time since a guy affected me like that, and impacted me in a way that I didn't want it to ever happen again, yet it did; though I had the comfort of knowing I would never see him again; which that was for the best.

My gaze stayed locked on the outside world as it zoomed by and before the time could feel long to me we came to a stop and the driver assisted me out of the car and bid me goodnight at the same spot he had picked me up. I stayed in that spot until he pulled out of site and the whole situation felt like a dream now, like it never happened at all. I began walking, and for once enjoying the comfort of the constant tapping of my heels against the sidewalk as I made my way home. Yes, this was one memory I needed to fade away, because it left a longing in me for a life I would likely never have. Though that was a good thing, as independence and isolation tended to be my best friends as of late. I shook my head as I made my way back to my apartment building in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rinse and Repeat**

Well it was my own son who woke me so early at the break of dawn the next morning and I near felt like strangling him for it, though instead I ruffled his already brushed hair up to annoy him and the familiar whine of "Mooommmm..." ringing in my ears as I sucked him up beneath the blankets with me. "You had a good night at Joey's place?" I casually asked him biting back a yawn. I did quite often miss my early twenty years where I could doze on and off until noon sometimes. I felt the kid squirm and wiggle attempting to break free from my hold but soon gave up in surrender.

I couldn't help but to giggle lightly at his tactics as I heard him finally answer me. "It was fun, we did homework and then played video games." I finally released him so he could cheer and venture off into the other parts of the apartment. I found myself sighing as I removed myself from the warm bed and dragged myself over to the bathroom. My eyes fell upon the cat mask which was on the marble sink from last night; I think I would always second guess myself if that actually happened last evening, and with no real proof and only memories, well and a check. I was sometimes bad about making things up in my mind and playing them out in my head and sometimes a few things slipped into my waking life.

Shaking my head I simply pulled my full length blue robe over my overly baggy t-shirt that I threw on last night to collapse in bed with. My feet padded against the wooden floors as I made my way to the kitchen; though I suddenly stopped when I heard a familiar masculine voice laughing in the living room with my son. "Adam..." I murmured to myself not too thrilled about hearing him here, but he was harmless enough I suppose. He must have come in from his usual run and caught Alex grabbing the newspaper for me. Maybe it was time I broke him of that habit. My lips formed a thin line as I fixed my coffee on autopilot along with breaking out plain old cereal this morning. I reached up into the brown oak cabinets and retrieved my peppermint sticks which I enjoyed mixing with my tea after my typical cup of coffee.

I heard the two males in my apartment approaching as I was reaching for the bag of sugar in the far back of the shelf. Standing on tip-toes I was slowly scooting it forward when a longer lanky arm was reaching around me and grabbed it for me. "There you go Kags." I glanced back at him and Adam had a cheesy smile on his face as he handed the sugar over to me. I simply nodded my thanks and poured the sugar into the canister that I had already on the counter top. "I was just play a few hands of go fish with Alex, he is killing me Kagome, it was a slaughter; hang me out to dry when it comes to the vicious gold fish winner." I heard Alex chuckle lightly and saw out of the corner of my eye Adam wink at me before I heard him speak again.

"Well I am heading out, got to go get my run in before work in a couple hours. See you two later." I heard him say as he had already made his way to the front door and closed it. I could only shake my head at the situation. The guy was alright, but it just seemed he was trying to weasel his way more and more into my life lately and I didn't like it, just as he often hinted at dates with me. I looked at Alex who was busy already munching on a bowl of his frosted flakes. I didn't mind Alex interacting with a few older males who were decent role models but I didn't need him getting too attached to one, especially like Adam. I doubt I would ever know what rubbed me wrong about the guy, he just always seemed too fake.

My son's voice brought me back to the present. "The newspaper is by the sink mom, and that is when I had spotted Adam going down the hall a few minutes ago." Well I had assumed that correctly about that situation. With coffee done I ventured over to the table with newspaper in hand, and none too gracefully plopped down. "Mom there is a field trip next week to go see the down town museum of art, and I need twenty dollars and you sign the permission slip." He was reminding me, and I kept forgetting about that stupid trip; well it wasn't stupid but just annoying for some reason.

"Go get the paper for me and my bag, I will set you up for it." I took my first sip of coffee as I opened the newspaper and near choked on my drink, as I read the headline. 'Killer moves up to the upper class, two businesses men and one escort girl found dead.' I knew her, poor Samantha. I had spoken to her a handful of times at some local small class parties. I shook my head as I skimmed over the circumstances of the situation. It read out the escort girl was found dead in the office of Mr. Clade who was also dead, and the second business man was located a couple blocks away in his limo; the name has yet to be released. I knew Mr. Clade as well, and at that very moment Alex dropped the bag down on the table in front of me with a thud and near gave me a heart attack.

"Here you go mom." I mustered up a smile as I quickly scribbled my name over the signature line and glanced over it. I also dug my son out the money he needed from my purse. I watched him stash it away into his school books. "I have to go school now; I will see you this afternoon when I get back." I heard him say as he skipped out the door. I quickly stumbled to my feet and to the side window as I soon watched him cross the street and when near a block down to the school where the other kids were gathering. I took a deep breath and continued watching as the whole group soon disappeared inside. I leaned on the wall and attempted to digest the news from the paper.

That poor girl was gone, and she had been younger than me; it was really a horrible situation. A gasp escaped me as I suddenly thought about her little girl she had who was probably four or five now. I thought hard trying to remember her name and finally it clicked, Lilian. I stumbled to my room and quickly got dressed. I didn't really know what I was going to do but I did want to know the child was safe. The police station was only a couple blocks down on the next street over, which had been another reason I choose this building to live in. With hurried steps I was soon on the stairs heading for the back exit. If Samantha was anything like me, she kept that child secret from ninety percent of people so she could work. My feet soon hit the side walk with purse and newspaper in hand.

I didn't know what I would say or do once I got there but I wanted to make sure the girl was alright, it wasn't right at all, and if I had to I would take the kid in myself if she had nowhere else to go. I didn't want to see her in the foster system; that was a fairly horrible place for a child to end up in most situations. I had met Lilian once in the park when Samantha had stumbled across me reading on one of the park benches. Shaking my head trying to clear it I soon made a left and straightened myself before strolling into the building. It was a dimly lit office building with rows of cubicles; I approached the man at the front desk who looked at me over his glasses before speaking. "What can I help you with?" He set his paper work down and fully faced me; glancing over my attire and sizing me up I assumed.

I slapped the paper down on the counter and spoke my mind. "I want to know if they found the little girl." I pointed to the picture of Samantha on the front page which still made me kind of sick to think about. I watched the graying male raise a slender eyebrow at me in a questionable look. I sighed in exasperation. "Samantha had a child, a little girl. Where is she?" I was getting more agitated as the seconds ticked by, and I wasn't getting any answer or real response from this man. This was supposed to be our cities finest? I mentally groaned about the whole situation, when I finally heard him speak again.

"You knew the woman in the photo?" He asked me simply I took a deep breath trying to have patience with this guy before I started screaming. "Yes, I knew this woman." I flatly stated before this police officer decided to direct me to the detective in charge. Room 110 he told me, so I made my way through the shuffling and bustling of the area; phones ringing, dispatch relaying calls here and there. This whole place was too chaotic to me, and I didn't see how anyone worked. I finally found door 110 and knocked; I heard a gruff male voice say "Come in..." so I did. I peeled the door open slowly and found a large desk covered in stacks of paper and an older stubby and chubby man hovering over it. He wore a untidy suit with no tie and looked as if he had been there for days.

"Hello, detective..." I started out a bit quietly as I continued "This morning's paper had the latest killings in them. The woman who got killed, Samantha she had a child of her own, a little girl and I was wondering if someone had found her." The man stopped what he was doing and looked at me up and down. I waited for him to say something as I was becoming annoyed once more about this situation. I heard him release a sigh as he clunked down into his cushioned office chair before I heard him speak.

"Samantha, so that is her name then. No one knew her, been looking half the night if someone did, she had no record, no files, no ID on her. Nothing, absolutely an empty plate on this woman." He went silent for a minute and looked back up at me and continued speaking as he scratched up some paper and pen "Who are you exactly?" And that is how the questions began for the next half hour, and I answered about twenty of them and finally got a word in edge wise for myself, I wanted to know about Lilian, but I had it pretty much figured out they didn't know where the girl was either.

"Detective, that child is five years old and only god knows where she is. If Samantha is like me, she'd have her stashed away somewhere, and with someone she could trust so she could work when she needed to. I remember one time she told me she lived on a corner block apartment on the east side of town, like maple street or something. She had invited me over before wanting to become friends but I never went. Detective if that child is found I wish to volunteer to foster her and if her relatives are never found I will apply to adopt her." I finished my words calmly, being quite serious about this situation.

I heard him sigh again and rock back in his chair looking at me before speaking himself. "I will let social services know the situation and I will send a couple cars over to that area and see if we can drum up some answers. You have been the best lead we had for last couple days, whoever this killer is; he is getting more violent and angry over something. I wish we could find the guy and fast, but he leaves nothing behind. No prints, fibers, no decent camera shots..." He trailed off and simply shook his head. I didn't know what to tell him, if I knew any of her regulars I'd tell him, but I didn't. I didn't talk to her often enough to care to know.

"Well detective Collins, that is all I know about her, as I said before I rarely saw her, and we just happened to hit the same parties now and then. You have my number if you need me, but I really need to get home." I stood and so did he as he walked me back to the main exit he chit chatted with me about the case and what would go on if they found the girl; he left me then to my own devices and I could only hope the child didn't get mixed up into this somehow. My steps were slow as I weaved my way through random pockets of people and soon found myself back at my apartment building. There was no reason to really rush but I didn't feel like being anywhere but in my own bed. The news just sank heavier on me with every moment that past and I felt bad for the child and her now deceased mother.

I made my way up the stairs once more slid my shoes off once as I hit my apartment and decided to face plant into the overly stuffed sofa in my living room. This was getting too close to home and I knew it, and what was I going to do? If they found the girl and by some miracle if they would let me foster her, I couldn't leave the state without getting her adopted. Maybe she had some grandparents who would want her, or aunt, even a kind cousin would be better than no one. Though Samantha never mentioned her family so how was I supposed to know? With a heavy sigh I dragged myself back to the kitchen and fixed some comforting tea; I was considering heading down to the diner on the corner for a earlier lunch and maybe the atmosphere would help perk my mood up a bit.

I finished my tea and locking and unlocking my apartment was becoming a habit today; I took the elevator down this time to the ground floor and made my way down the street in the opposite direction this time; Max's diner was fairly crowded this time of day but I'd take my chances to talk to Sally or Betty who worked behind the counter, as they were always fairly cheerful to be around. I soon found myself inside the small eatery and found a stool vacant at the end of the bar area; as I waited for one of the waitresses I scanned through my phone making sure I didn't miss any texts or calls. It was odd I hadn't been bothered for near two days from a regular client; I didn't know if I should start worrying or not about it.

My focus was brought to Sally who was now across the bar from me. "Hey Kags, what can I get to you today, you haven't been in here a while." I simply smiled lightly at this dirty blonde haired woman who was a bit plump for her size. She had a round freckled face, but a smile that could slay a dragon I believed when she flashed it around and sometimes I missed smiling like that. I shook my head slightly and cleared it to answer the woman who patiently waited for an answer.

"Oh, I will have Max's grilled ham and cheese please, with a side of that fresh homemade bread." I heard Sally giggle lightly and shuffle off without a word; my attention returned to the 'no messages' words that lined the screen of my phone. I didn't really understand it at the moment but really didn't feel like thinking about it either; every day was becoming a blur of different activities and half the time I didn't know what to do with myself. I shook my head again and stopped when I heard a familiar voice break out in laughter in the far corner. It couldn't be, there was no way. I leaned back on my stool trying to catch a glimpse of who I thought it sounded like.

I heard his voice again over several others before another round of chuckles and laughs rattled the air. If it was him I'd near want to smack myself, the city was too big for it to be him. Though I soon got my answer when a man stood up and had his build, and when he turned around I near fell off my stool. Katashi; I think fate was being cruel to me today for some reason, or highly ironic. I quickly tucked myself up against the food bar and hoped he wouldn't recognize or see me, and I mean I wasn't dressed all pretty, so with any luck he wouldn't notice; and I was mentally saying please don't notice. I didn't want to relive last night even though it wasn't that bad, but bad enough, and I also hoped he didn't spread word around I was a bad escort.

I leaned forward over the bar with a sigh right before my food was placed before me and I heard Sally speak. "Looks like you've seen a ghost, Kagome. Anything bothering you?" I wanted to answer her; I really did, though I didn't want to keep her from her work. So I stayed quiet for a few seconds before saying anything, I heard Katashi's booming voice again and near winced at the sound, life just wasn't fair I mentally stated before looking back at Sally and answering her. "Oh nothing, just thought I saw someone I knew." I watched her shrug at my statement and walk off; I gave another sigh as I looked at my food which I was no longer hungry for.

I could just pay for it and sneak off, but another part of me wanted to know why the heck was a guy like Mr. Katashi hanging around in a near lower class place like this. I crinkled my nose as I tried to think, but it wasn't working very well. I decided to take a few bites out of the sandwich to at least get something on my stomach; when I thought I'd be free and clear, after I had paid for the food I went to spin around on the stool to sneak away he was right there by the front door, and before I had the chance to duck back around he spotted me and I saw his eye brows raise together in surprise. I dropped my purse as if I had been caught in the act of doing something and I heard the contents spill out beneath my stool. With a sigh I quickly scurried down onto my hands and knees and quickly gathered the random objects which had escaped my hand bag; though before I knew it he was down on one knee helping me.

After we finished stuffing my bag again I glanced up at him as I went to bring myself back up to my feet and he helped me. It was him who spoke first though and popped the question apparently we'd both been thinking. "What are you doing here?" I zipped my bag up and straightened my clothes the best I could before answering him, and his voice was distracting to me and I disliked it. I finally decided to sit back on the stool and take a drink from my ice tea I had ordered before speaking to him.

"I live around here, a couple blocks down. What are you doing here?" It was my turn to wait for his reply as I took another long drink from the tea. I didn't need this, and there was too much stuff going on lately and I didn't need to add him to the list. I brought my head up and would not put myself down over this situation; I didn't need the self-esteem downer at my back door for the next few days. My gaze returned to him as I saw his mouth open and close like a fish gasping for water, but he soon spoke up for me to hear him over the bustling of the diner.

"I used to live around here growing up myself, and went to the school across the street. I decided to come down here to visit a few old friends of mine." He went silent for a few seconds before continuing. "It is too small of a city since I ended up finding you again." I near wanted to say tell me about it, in a sarcastic tone, but I refrained myself as usual. "My friends all headed back to work and we had caught an earlier lunch..." His voice drifted off as I assumed he tried to find the words for something. "I was wondering how about we grab a cup of coffee and try to make a truce for last night." It was a simple gesture of peace and I suppose I would take it seeing as how my morning was going. I nodded in agreement and saw him talk to a waitress over the bar asking for two coffees to go.

I soon found myself heading out the door with the same guy I thought I'd never see again last night, as it seemed fate like throwing me all sorts of curves lately. I found we were walking to the nearby park which was fairly empty this time of day since the kids were all still in school, and we sat on a vacant bench and sipped our coffee in silence for the longest time; before he decided to break the ice between us. "I'm sorry last night didn't go so well for either of us. There was really no excuse for it." I glanced at him as he was staring out into the distant rolling hills covered in grass. I didn't really know what to tell him back, and I figured I'd never lay eyes on him again, yet here I was sitting on a park bench with him in my own neighborhood.

"Something's just start off in the wrong direction, I suppose. Though it was certainly one night I doubt I will live down for a while, and good thing I was masked out." I said sarcastically, more to myself then my current companion. He didn't seem like other males who hired escort females, since most of them wanted to drink themselves into a stupor , have sex, then pass out on one night stands; though he didn't even make one move on me, he had treated it like a normal date would. "It is odd seeing you again though, especially in the light of day; and talk about a small city..." I trailed off for a moment before asking him another question attempting to not sit in silence together. "Did you have any success in your business dealings?" I asked lightly as I fiddled with the warm paper cup in my hand.

I felt his gaze on me for a long moment before answering. "I believe so, we seemed to have ended it on a good note, and I hope it will completely clear by the end of the week." I simply nodded instead of replying, and another stretch of silence consumed us which was really awkward to some degree. "So when you aren't playing the escort what do you do in your spare time?" I heard his smooth voice again and near wanted to blush all colors of the rainbow to where my mind went, but I put a tight hold down on my emotions before giving a reply.

"Oh I paint, write, sometimes go for a jog or yoga class..." It was true although I hadn't done any of those for a while. I heard him lean back into the wood bench as it gave a light creaking sound at his weight. I figured if he was after a future real date with me my next statement would surely scare him off in case he was on that trail. "I also spend time with my son most days." I didn't get any major reaction out of him which was a pity, but most the time a single mother scared most eligible male's away, end of story, but he didn't budge and it really didn't look like it bothered him. The guy was near exasperating and I could near feel a headache coming on.

"Ah, a son hmm? I was raised by my mother as well, and sometimes I think I was better off her doing so, and sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to have a decent father." He went silent after that, but that simple comment he made near blew me away; very few people released that type of information around me about their personal lives, well those who knew I choose my profession as an escort. I heard him readjust his position once more as if trying to get comfortable on a park bench which there wasn't much comfort in that, believe me.

I near wanted to rub my back remembering the times when I was younger when I had been sleeping on park benches at times. Shaking my head I summed up the courage to look at the male once more and spoke to him. "Well, I try my best to raise him, and his father was alright, we just didn't see eye to eye when it came to future paths." I idly stated and shrugged at the thought, I didn't miss that life, and I would have felt suffocated and caged in if I had stayed, if given the chance I'd do it all again, I mentally agreed with myself.

"I'm sure he is quite the character with you as his mother." I really looked hard at him this time, and wonder if that was an insult or compliment, as light smile lined his face and I knew he near wanted to laugh about it, but didn't. "Don't give me that look Kagome, I was simply joking, I am sure he is a fine young man." I crossed my arms in a near pouting gesture over what he said. "You know for an escort, you are sure a hard cookie to crack. I've been out with a handful of escort females the last couple years, and most of them are like lost puppy dogs, obedient, and loyal to those with the dollar bill, and fairly lost in life in general about how life is. I mean not that they don't know how to survive, I give them all the credit for that, and work is work, but they are missing out on a lot of things by choosing the career they do." He ended his words quickly and I figured it was so he wouldn't continue to put his own foot in his mouth.

I understood what he was saying though, there was no normal life in this career, no real security or comfort; no real place to call home because you were always chasing clients. I shook my head and tried to piece together something to say to this man who was taking time out of his life to talk to me; when he was good enough looking and had the money to spend his time anywhere he liked in the world. "Most of us are either dragged into it, or forced into it at a young age to support ourselves. Upper class girls like me are lucky, and we don't take near the abuse as the girls on the streets I mean there is still abuse and risks, but they have it twice as bad being a regular prostitute. I learned two foreign languages and got a degree in business and psychology just to have credentials to be a high class hooker. Sometimes in my own mind it sounds crazy and messed up for me to be doing this, especially with a kid, though I took this on when I needed it the most; though no matter at the end of the day what career or profession you choose most of us are just trying to make a living, and are still human.

A lot of the wealthy forget they are human, and are so focused on greed, they never take the time to realize what the lower classes go through to survive." I shook my head as I stopped my rambling, I knew he was just likely looking at me oddly over my statements but I didn't care, and I would always speak my mind when given the chance and right moment. I finished my coffee and tossed the cardboard cup into the trash can which was near the bench we were sitting on. A curious question came to mind then, and I wondered who recommended me to him and given the chance currently, I'd ask him. "Mr. Katashi, I was wondering who tipped you off about calling me for an escort?" I looked back to him curiously and waited for a response. I heard him take a deep breath before answering as he straightened his posture.

"I don't know, your number was given to me from a friend through two other friends he knew, and it is the business world after all, we all know someone to scratch a itch somewhere." I watched him finish his own coffee off and toss the cup as I had done. "You know Kagome I don't know why, but you seem so familiar to me, and I don't know why or when we might of met but been trying to put my finger on it since last night." I near wanted to break out laughing at that irony, considering I had been doing the same thing when I met him in person. "So how long have you been in Philly?" He asked randomly while returning his gaze out toward the horizon. I didn't know why but I felt fairly calm and comfortable around this guy, and I knew I was leading myself on likely for another disappointment, but fate wouldn't have crossed our paths twice if it wasn't meant to be something, right?

"Going on five years, I came out of southern California. Figured it had been time for a new start, new faces, and new places." My shoulders automatically fell in a shrug over the situation. Not like one place was better than another, never was; though more of I was looking for things and people to finish off my jigsaw puzzle of clues and pieces. Was just one too many things I was missing, and right under my nose, though just couldn't quite figure it out; though once I did I could start a real life, in a real place and consider this world just a bad dream. I shook my head as I heard him speak again making myself refocus.

"Running to or from something?" He was hunched over some now, leaning forward as he stared at the ground and occasionally glancing at me. "I'm always running from something, which is why I bury myself in so many different situations, like businesses." I watched him shake his head this time, and I was going to answer him but then I heard the familiar school bell ring in the distance and it clicked that I needed to get home; had it been three hours already? I popped up out of my seat like a jack in the box and went sprinting across the park.

"Sorry I have to go get my son, um thanks for your time; I hope you have a good day!" I shouted to him, and I soon heard him shout back. "Can I call you again?" is all I heard as I stopped a moment to cross the street and he was on his feet moving the same direction. I paused long enough to answer him as I attempted not to drop anything out of my bag. "Sure, I'm normally available for calls in mid-morning-early afternoon." At that I sprinted out of sight, the second bell had already rang and I was three blocks away. I groaned in frustration as I made the corner and was about a block away now. I was at a full out run now as my lungs attempted to fill with air and my legs began to burn; my building was in sight now and I made a mad dash crossing the road. I need to remember to set an alarm for these sorts of things, and although most the time I am at home for my kid to get off from school. I near skidded to a stop in front of my building and took a deep breath, glancing around I didn't see my son so I headed up, with any luck he was held back a few minutes because of his band practice.

I took the stairs two at a time and soon ended up on my floor and near ran into my door face first as I tried to stop. My heart was racing so fast as I stumbled with my keys to get the door open and as I was doing so I heard the elevator ding to a stop down the hall and the first voice I heard was my son chatting with one of the other neighbor kids who lived the next floor up. I slid into my apartment and closed the door lightly behind me as if there was a demon on my tail. Moving forward I plopped myself onto the sofa and tried catching my breath, I didn't want my son to ever find me not at home when he got home, I worked in the evenings and he knew that although he didn't know what I did for work; and he also knew I did shopping in the morning, so I didn't need any questions asked about anything.


End file.
